


[Podfic of] grab a tiger by the tail

by amusewithaview, Dubstep_Wombat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Podfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubstep_Wombat/pseuds/Dubstep_Wombat
Summary: The Avengers were strong, but they were essentially Mjolnir, and not every problem was shaped like a nail (or Loki).Darcy current problem was definitely not nail (or Loki) shaped. If pressed, she would have described it as almost box-shaped, with squiggly wires coming out of one side and a panel of lights on the other. Darcy’s current problem was shaped a whole lot like Jane’s science. To be more specific, it was shaped like Jane’s homemade science gizmos.To be exact, her problem was one of Jane’s specially designed machines.Which had been stolen.By the new intern.Of course.





	[Podfic of] grab a tiger by the tail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [grab a tiger by the tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118879) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



  


[Streaming ](http://reprehensiblewombat.tumblr.com/post/165639460558/audio_player_iframe/reprehensiblewombat/tumblr_owpsejBfzf1r1eg3u?audio_file=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Faudio_file%2Freprehensiblewombat%2F165639460558%2Ftumblr_owpsejBfzf1r1eg3u&color=grey&simple=1)

  


Length: 10:47

[Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxl8crb8h2qobiu/%5BPodfic+of%5D+Grab+A+Tiger+By+the+Tail.mp3)

 

 

Music Credits: [ Nicolai Heidlas](https://soundcloud.com/nicolai-heidlas) on [ some kind of electric guitar](https://soundcloud.com/nicolai-heidlas/ibanez-grg-170-dx-sound-example). Don't ask me. I don't play guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> So... first podfic! If you have any suggestions or tips for podficcing I would be happy to hear them! (Like, how to make the embedded player actually function. My current streaming link ain't pretty, but I'm just glad it works.)


End file.
